Disgruntled Visions
by padme789
Summary: (chapter 2 is up finally!) What would happen if Anakin was never a Jedi? How would the Galaxy find out he was the Chosen One? AnakinPadme (Anakin is older than padme in this one) R&R Please!
1. prologue

All right just a few notes. I know I have like a billion other stories but this one I really have to write down because I have it stuck in my head and I think it works well, So if you read my other stories also, just nag me in a review and I will get to the next chapter of what ever story that is.  
  
--------------  
  
Some things to know:  
  
-Story is based of the movie plot of A Beautiful Mind

-Anakin is not going to be a Jedi per-say in this one, but he will be living in the Jedi Temple

-Padme will still be the Senator form Naboo  
  
--------------  
  
Title: Disgruntled Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own either movie but I wish I did

Rating: PG-13 (may change)  
  
----  
  
Prologue:  
  
_"As far as the laws of mathematics refer to reality, they are not certain; and as far as they are certain, they do not refer to reality."_ –Albert Einstein  
  
Life for Anakin Skywalker always seemed to be normal. He had been born on Tatooine, but his mother had found some way to smuggle him out with one of the traveling ships and so he was sent to his new home in Theed, Naboo.  
  
The traveler found the small baby lying among the scattered cargo boxes. Wondering why on earth he was there, and not caring at the same time he left the baby in the care of an elderly couple of the Naboo Capital Theed, his first stop.  
  
The Years had pasted and the baby that the couple had named Anakin had grown to the age of six. Soon after his birthday finding himself alone yet again but now for a second time. Only this time the Naboo Government was there to make sure that he would not ever be alone again.  
  
He was taken to an Orphanage where he spent rest of child years. None paid him any mind letting him go on with being with himself, writing against the walls of his room, and the workers paid it no mind saying "He is amusing himself that's all that matters."  
  
Yet again the years passed and he was now as old as he could be to live in the Orphanage and the over-seer was as desperate as ever to let him go out into the world that he had called for the Governor of Naboo.  
  
"So that's the boy you were talking about?" said a booming voice as he watched Anakin from out side his shut door. "He seems very in toon with his work." He looked upon Anakin again grinning slightly now. "Very..."  
  
"Yes, has been at that since he was a little child here. I think he is working a different problem though but I could be wrong it all looks the same to me," answered the Overseer.  
  
"I see what you were talking about earlier. You do not mind if take him off of your hands do you. I can already see great things coming from this young man," said the voice.  
  
"Please, by all means he is getting to old to live here anyways" answered the Overseer.  
  
----  
  
All right that's done please READ and REVIEW.


	2. chapter 1

Alright I know I will be having a good deal of people made at me for starting a story then leaving for Europe for 3 weeks and not updating, but I just couldn't wait on posting this story and I promise once I get back it will be updated as much as I can update. Hopefully 2-3 times a week which to me seems reasonable.  
  
Anyways that is beside the point. I wanted to at least give you the first chapter so here it is I hope it works up to what people were expecting.  
  
--------------  
  
Quick Notes: - I may have miss spelt some planets names - Please note no character is really at the actual age they really are  
  
--------------  
  
Title: Disgruntled Visions Disclaimer: I do not own either movie but I wish I did Rating: PG-13 (may change)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
_"Success is counted sweetest by those who ne'er succeed."_ -Emily Dickinson  
  
The large marble concaved room stood dimly lit by the sunlight as the new adult males scurried into their classrooms.  
  
Sitting amongst large array of males was the brilliant mind of Bail Orgona, transfer student from the planet of Alderain. The silent un-sociable Obi- Wan Kenobi, transfer student from...no one knows he doesn't speak much. And finally Anakin Skywalker, who was given the opportunity to attend this prestigious University in Theed by the Governor; none knew anything else.  
  
Anakin placed his elbow inclining it to the side resting his head against it, waiting in already a form of disapproval for their supposable professor, for the Ethics of the Force and What Co-insides Beneath Them.  
  
Just as Anakin's eyes began to drift off thinking of the equation he was so longing to complete inside his dormitory that he did not notice Bail turned around and speaking to him. "Hey, hey...you guy who just came here because the Government said he could," said Bail laughing at his joke.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes then opened them again, and when gaining his composer answered Bail back. "Unfortunately, ones like you of the lesser mind and stature will never understand why I am here and why classes of these sorts are pointless for the mind" Anakin rose from his seat walked towards the door as their professor entered.  
  
"Well I see I do not even have to be present in the room for a student of mine to want to go else where" carried the Professor as he set his things down amongst his desk.  
  
"You can't be serious...your going to just let him walk out like that..." retorted Bail in disbelief as he looked from one of the windows out at Anakin who was now out in the court yard pacing back and forth form side to side thinking as his face contorted. "The guy is crazed he leaves to just walk around in a circle."  
  
Obi-Wan still quiet looked outside into the courtyard. He wondered in disbelief on why he would leave the classroom...it just seemed unethical to him.  
  
--:::--  
  
As the daily two-hour brake commenced and the leaden schoolboys sat at their benches doing what ever was going to please them at the time. Anakin Skywalker was at it again. He walked along the paved walkways then back along the grass and only to repeat that same movement another three times jotting down on his holo board a random notion that came to him.  
  
"What in the devil are you doing Skywalker?" it was Bail he was sitting at a close bench tossing up and down one of the holo players to his disheveled death match battle game.  
  
"I un-like you, am trying to create something" answered Anakin.  
  
"Oh really now? And what might that be?"  
  
"I am not quite sure yet."  
  
Bail began to laugh in hysterics. "Your spending so much time on something you don't know?"  
  
"That would be the point would it not? To find out the answer to what I don't know so that I many know what it is in the future. For the man who knows is the man remembered."  
  
"Well then...Skywalker if you know so much. You must know how to beat me?" Bail tossed the figure again placing it on the board as the other players began to appear.  
  
"I am mortified...Stupefied at your challenge and I do except." Anakin walked over to him placing his notes in his pockets and began the game.

The hours had passed now a large group had formed around the two as they played onto this battle when they were finally at the end.  
  
"To except the challenge of the game you don't know so well is quiet hard to master." Bail placed his last piece as the game began to fade forming the letters of opponent 1 is the winner.  
  
Anakin frustrated in this had no idea of what to do. "this game is not mathematically stabile and should not be played again by anyone with the brains to notice it..." He rose form his seat in anger and frustration. He lifted his leg a bit to high only allowing him to trip and then hear the loud laughter of the boys that surrounded them, but it quickly subsided.  
  
"Who is that...Wow look...She is amazing" whispered the boys, and Anakin lifted himself up with his arms so that he may see what had changed the boys cruelties.  
  
It was a young woman she looked to be in her late teens, sixteen at the most. His brains functions could not stop calculating on why she moved the way she did why her hair was the color of dark brown satin, why she wore such beaded gowns out in the public air. Then just like the other boys' minds drifted form him to her, his drifted from her to the voice that was speaking to them all form behind.  
  
"That's Padme Amidala, She is said to be the new Queen of Naboo." It was Obi-Wan the man could actually speak.  
  
--:::--  
  
Anakin sat at his desk jotting down symbols and notations that only he in his right mind would ever what to learn about. He later climbed onto the desk and started to write along the wall so that he may have a bigger place to solve what needed to be solved when the door quickly opened from the dormitory hall and shut again.  
  
"Finally, your periodical roommate has come."  
  
"But I didn't..." Anakin turned around to view a young man. He was tall and lean; his hair was at his shoulders and pulled back only half way. He watched in disbelief as the man set his things down and sat on Anakin's bed.  
  
"Names Qui-Gon...yours?"  
  
"Anakin Skywalker..." Anakin turned back to his studies hoping he was a figment of his imagination and that he was just stressed form lack of food.  
  
----  
  
Alright that Chapter is done. Remember please READ and REVIEW. Also I wont be here for 3 weeks so I will be coming up with a good chapter to make up for all that lost time. 


	3. chapter 2

I am back from my 3 week leave don't worry I worked on how this story was going to and how I was going to continue it, on those fun 8 hour bus rides (it was a senior trip). It took me a while to get used to the time zone but I think I'm good now along with having other issues that I had to take care of.  
  
But that is all beside the point. The point is I have the 2nd chapter up and will have the next and so on hopefully every 3 days.  
  
--------------  
  
Some last things to know:  
  
-Jedi are not taken as children it is more of a Army situation in this story where they can be recruited because 'The Jedi' feel that to be able to handle the force you must be of a certain age.  
  
--------------  
  
Title: Disgruntled Visions Disclaimer: I do not own either movie but I wish I did Rating: PG-13 (may change)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
_"Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."_ –Albert Camus  
  
A few weeks had past, Anakin was now skipping his fifth class of the week as he sat at his desk still pondering over his problem. "If they say 'The Force' has two different but equal sides...why wouldn't either side want to merge with the other?" he thought aloud.  
  
"Because, Anakin neither side can give each other the 'equal' state, that both must obtain to be whole" said a voice.  
  
Anakin let out an annoyed sigh. He places the white liquid pen he was using on his desk. "What makes you so sure that...that is even the correct answer?" he said turning so that he was face to face with Qui Gon. "Oh, its just you Qui Gon."  
  
"Yes, it's just me, and I am here to tell you...you need to get out. Staying in this room for all the time that you do would make a man go insane."  
  
"Well, then I am not a normal man."  
  
"Who ever said I was talking about you. Just looking at you is making me go insane so let this normal man keep what sanity he has."  
  
Anakin began to laugh. "Alright, I will go out. Where would you like to go?"  
  
"Me? I am fine...I said you needed to go out. So you go out. I will be fine." Qui Gon let his body fall onto the bed and go to sleep.  
  
Anakin shook his head and laughed as walked out of the room and down to the dormitory lobby.  
  
--:::--  
  
When Anakin had made his way down to the lobby of his dormitory, he bought the newest Holo of the Theed News Times, and finally when he was on his way out the door he spotted Obi-Wan "On your way out too?"  
  
"Yes actually I was."  
  
"You don't mind if I join you? My roommate seems to think I need to get out." Anakin laughed a bit.  
  
Obi-Wan looked over at him, he was about to ask him a question on that statement, but he kept it to himself. "No, more the merrier you know."  
  
They both walked threw the twenty foot marble archway. The streets were not as full today as they were normally. There would be an occasional speeder or a cluster of people but nothing to big to make hard to get to their destination.  
  
"So Anakin tell me what exactly is it that you do in that room of yours?"  
  
"Trying to clear roomers?"  
  
"You could say that." Obi-Wan laughed a bit to himself.  
  
"I am like I have told many before, trying to find out something that no one else in the Galaxy in fact has ever found out. Something that will put me down in History."  
  
"Ok." Obi-Wan looked at him as they walked along the marble stoned streets. "What would that be exactly?"  
  
"The reason we have 'The Force', and if we have this 'wonderful' thing why would there be a group using it for evil. So my theory is if both good and evil want to use and can use it there is something that can take it way from both or be used by either to take it away from the apposing force itself." Anakin looked a bit confused as he scanned over Obi-Wan's horror stricken face.  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat readying himself for his comeback on Anakin's statement. "'The Force' I believe is here for its own reasons. None to be tampered with because it sets its own course." He looked at Anakin slightly but then continued, "I myself have actually thought of persuading myself in the ways of the Jedi. I hope to be able to become at some time. Hopefully they will let me recruit."  
  
Anakin looked at his friend. He was bewildered by this statement, but at the same time understanding in the fact that people do want to become 'One with The Force.' "Go ahead that type of thing isn't for me but if you want to go right ahead" Anakin shrugged.  
  
Both began walking again carrying on another conversation as they made their way to the most popular bar in Theed when both just stopped in their tracks.  
  
--:::--  
  
Across the way two young women were walking from the large gardened gates of the Theed Place. The two women looked similar in age and height the only draw back into their identical appearance and mannerisms was their dress.  
  
The one of the women had on what looked to be a dark red silk over top underneath some breathable satin that matched the silk to help with the heat of mid-day. Her hair was done up in a tight bun with small braids falling from it draping her back.  
  
The other had on a simple dress covered by a light blue silk over top just as the other woman; except her head was covered by a hood with the same light blue silk.  
  
Both were being closely fallowed by a tall dark-skinned palace guard, who was in an assortment of breathable cottons that were covered by leather armor plates. He walked up close and whispered something to the woman in red then turned and went back to the safe distance he was in before.  
  
"Wait so your Parents' both denied you attending the University again?"  
  
"Yes, and their excuses this time was that I can not study to be a queen when I am out in the publics eye so I must be instructed by a private tutor.  
  
"Now what number will this Tutor be Padme?"  
  
"Oh, this is number...Hm... You know I lost count Sabe." She began to giggle, and Sabe joined.  
  
The two walked up to the street intersection; stood waiting as the sleek metallic green speeder sped by and the overhead like turned green to cross. They began walking on their way when they were stopped by to men. "Excuse Me," said Padme as she tried to maneuver without ruining her cloths.  
  
"Oh...Sorry miss my fault" said one of the men.  
  
She turned back to him and walked over as Sabe and the guard stood waiting for her. She extend her hand. "What is your name? If you don't mind me asking?"  
  
The man took it kissing it gently then shaking it a bit. "Anakin Skywalker."  
  
--------------  
  
All right its finished. The next one should be up soon maybe next week if not just E-mail me something nasty about how I'm horrible at updating and I will update as fast as I can.  
  
Read & Review please! 


	4. chapter 3

Title: Disgruntled Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own either movie but I wish I did

Rating: PG-13 (may change)  
  
----  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
_"He who speaks without modesty will find it difficult to make his words good."_- Confucius  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan said their goodbyes to Padme and her company, and they began their walk again down the streets to the bar of their destination. "So are you one of the guys who have a crush on to be Queen of Naboo?" asked Obi-Wan he laughed a bit at the thought of Anakin with a crush.  
  
"Of course I don't, and what would make you think I would have such a thought about her to begin with. I have no idea what she is like. And I wasn't even." He glared at Obi-Wan not knowing of anything else to say.  
  
"I made you dumbfounded...my god you can actually do that to Anakin Skywalker?" Obi-Wan gave a shocked look as they walked into the bar. "Really Anakin...I think your 'roommate' was right. You do need to lighten up and get out more often than you do." Obi-Wan walked over to an open table with Anakin and sat down. He ordered two strange Alcoholic drink and sat their table waiting with Anakin. He was about to start another conversation with him, but he was cut off as he noticed a familiar figure walk threw the door fallowed by his lackeys. "Oh great...Bail is here..."  
  
"Hm?" Anakin turned around to see Bail Organa walk into the room. The man he had sworn to himself to be his arch enemy even if they had only spoken 4 times in the entire time span Anakin had set foot in the University's soil. He rolled his eyes and turned back around to the table.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker? Could it really be?" said Bail walking over to the table. "It can't be. He never even leaves his room not even for classes." The group of fellow male students began to laugh along with Bail.  
  
"What can I say, I don't like to coerce around lesser mortals." Their drinks hand come so as Anakin gave his retaliation statement he rubbed the side of his drink's glass with his thumb staring at is as if he could see all the tiny insignificant separate partials that were swimming in the bright purple fluid.  
  
Bail growled. "It is not like it really matters because he knows nothing about human contact I mean look the only man he is talking doesn't even speak but about 5 sentences a day."  
  
"And you, my friend have nothing better to do than to criticize the ones around for being significantly more intelligent in one brain cell than you will ever be." Anakin looked back at him no emotion on his face just a stern look of composure. "But if you would be so kind as to leave this table of your presents and wander to somewhere else that would be greatly appreciated."  
  
Bail glared at him and slammed both his palms onto the table and looked Anakin right in the eye. "Oh, this isn't over Skywalker. I know you fancy that Padme Amidala, but I would advise you to forget about ever seeing her in your arms. She doesn't go for the smart non social types." He took his hands off the table and gave him a mincing glare. "So I wouldn't try anything that your poor mind couldn't handle. I don't think charming ladies is in that thing of yours." He pushed a finger into this head and walked off.  
  
I know its short. And I like short and sweet myself, but don't worry another one should be coming soon.  
  
It would be nice to get a few reviews too but that never stops me from posting.


End file.
